Tangled
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: A Kidd x Liz version of the movie. I'm surprised no one (that i know of ) Had thought of it. I don't know whether to put it in crossover or not. AU. R
1. Prolougue

This is the story of how I died. Well, it's actually the story of a girl, a very symmetrical one too, her name, Elizabeth. And this story starts, with the sun. Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from that drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the power to heal the sick and injured. Oh! See that old lady over there? She's kind of important. Anyway, a hop, skip and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. It was ruled by a beloved king and queen, and the queen well she was about to have a baby. But she got sick, really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle, or in this case, a flower. Ah~ I told she was important! Instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Lady Arachne, horded its magic power and used to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to, was sing it a song.

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine."

Alright, you get the gist; she sings to it, it makes her younger creepy right? But the soldiers found it anyway. The magic of the golden flower healed the queen, and a healthy baby girl was born. She had long golden hair that shared the same powers as the flower, I'll give you a hint, that's Elizabeth. The king and queen, launched a floating lantern to celebrate the princesses' birth. And for that one moment, everything was perfect, then that moment ended. Arachne broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that, gone. The king and queen searched and searched, but Arachne had hidden her deep within the forest, where she raised her as her own. And this time, she was determined to keep he power hidden hidden.

"Mommy, why can't I go outside?"

"The outside world is a dangerous place, so you must stay here, do you understand flower?"

"Yes mommy."

But the tower walls could not hold everything, each year on her birthday, the king and queen would launch a lantern, in hopes that their lost princess would return.


	2. Arachne knows best

Deep in a forest, in a high tower, a girl with ridiculously long hair, went over her usual morning chores. _"_Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry, mop and shine up. Sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen. So then I'll read a book or maybe two or three. I'll add a few more paintings to my gallery. I'll play guitar and then some cooking basically; just wondering when will my life~ begin." She turned towards a point in the wall, which happened to be totally blank. She smiled, grabbed her paint box, and started to paint large blue strokes. "Then after lunch its puzzles and darts and baking; Papier-mâché, a little ballet and chess, pottery and ventriloquy, candle making. Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb. Sew a dress." She Threw her hair up over a ceiling rung and started climbing to the top. "I'll reread the books if I have time to spare, paint the walls some more~ I'm sure there's room somewhere! And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair, stuck in the same place I've always been. And wondering when will my life, begin." She sighed as she finished running the brush through her mile long, sandy blonde hair. "and tomorrow, those lights will appear, maybe now that I'm older, mother will let me go this year."

"Elizabeth! Let down your hair!" A woman called from outside. The girl rushed to the window, and threw down her hair. A tall woman, wearing a gothic black dress with spider-web decorations, and long silky black hair tied in a neat bun, came up and stepped onto the window ledge. "Hello Elizabeth, how was your day?"

"Fine mother, but I do have a question."

"First let's brush you r hair a little." The woman chimed. The girl rushed around, getting a chair for her mother and a brush.

"Flowergleamandglowletyoupowe rshinemaketheclockreversebri ngbackwhatoncewasmine." She sang so fast her mother barely got to brush her hair.

"Elizabeth!-"

"So mother, about my question. Can I please go see the floating lights this year!?" she bounced up and down

"You want to go outside? Why Elizabeth, look at you, as fragile as a flower, a little sapling just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower~"

"I know but-"

"Yes that's right to keep you safe and sound." She ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest; soon but not yet,"

"But!-"

"Trust me pet, mother, knows best!" She shut the lights off, leaving Elizabeth in the dark. "Mother knows best, take it from you r mother, it's a scary world out there." She blew the candle Liz had lit

"ahhh!" the girl jumped

"Mother knows best, take it from your mother, something will go wrong I swear~!" she tripped Liz "Ruffians, thugs, poisin ivy, quicksand! Cannibals and snakes! The plague."

"No!"

"Yes!" she smirked "Also large bugs!" She poked Liz with a broom "Men with pointy teeth and stop! No more you'll just upset me! Mother's right here, mother will protect you." She helped Liz, who was hiding in her hair, up of the ground "Here's what I suggest! Skip the drama, stay with mama. Madre~! Knows best!" she shut the lights off again. "Mother knows best, take it from you mumsy, on your own you won't survive!" She dragged Liz to a mirror "Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy! They'll eat you up alive~! Gullible, naive, positively grubby! Ditzy and a bit, well hmm, vauge. Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby, I'm only saying 'cause I wuv you" She hugged Liz "Mother understands! Mother's here to help you, all I have is one request!" Liz ran over and hugged her. "Elizabeth."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

"yes mother."

* * *

Three young men, quietly slid down a roof onto some castle walls. They ran up to a ceiling window and threw it open. "Go on, Ryder." one with spiral glasses shoved another towards it.

"Alright alright!" the boy tied a rope around his waist and jumped down. He was carefully lowered down into a room. In this room, a crown was sat atop a pedestal, which was surrounded by palace guards. As he grabbed the crown, one of the guards sneezed "Hay fever?"

"Yeah." The guard swivelled around just as the boy went up through the window. "GET THEM!" he shouted pointing to him.

The boy jumped up and started running calling to the others over his shoulder "COME ON GUYS! THE GUARDS ARE AFTER US!"

"DEATH RYDER!" the trio heard a guard shout from behind.

"That's our cue to leave boys!"

* * *

You have no idea how fun it was to write the Mother Knows Best scene! I would have uploaded sooner, but i had fudgeing homework! I'd rather read Kid x Crona than do homework! But at least the homework reminded me Nezumi, Shion, Kuroh and Shiro.


End file.
